warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheila Schematic
Basic Info The Sheila Schematic has 5 Component Slots each containing 2 to 6 Upgradable Items. Schematic Summary Component Slots Command ( T ) ---- Tactics ( T ) ---- Utility ( T ) ---- Slot Compatibility Update History *The Sheila Schematic gained the Battle Adrenaline component via Shadow Ops Cycle 15 ' ( Aug 28, 2015 )' *The Sheila Schematic gained the Impact Ordnance component via Shadow Ops Cycle 15 ' ( Aug 28, 2015 )' *The Sheila Schematic gained the Shrapnel Ordnance component via the Event Shop during Operation: Nightmare *The Sheila Schematic gained the Compressed Magazine component during Operation: Nighthawk' ( Jul 23, 2015 )' *The Sheila Schematic gained the Sprint component in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *The Sheila Schematic gained the Take Aim component in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *The Sheila Schematic gained the Go Commando component via Shadow Ops Cycle 13 on Jun 26, 2015. *The Sheila Schematic gained the HE Grenade component in the Game Update of June 02, 2015. *The Sheila Schematic gained the Lead the Charge component in the Game Update of June 02, 2015. *The Sheila Schematic gained the Charged Ordnance component in the Game Update of June 02, 2015. *The Sheila Schematic gained the Heavy Ordnance component in the Game Update of June 02, 2015. *The Sheila Schematic gained the Concussion Grenade component during Revelation - ( May 21, 2015 ) *The Sheila Schematic gained the Shock Grenade component during Revelation - ( May 21, 2015 ) *The Sheila Schematic gained the Take Cover component during Revelation - ( May 21, 2015 ) *The Sheila Schematic gained the Adaptive Camouflage component during Shadow Ops Cycle #11 - ( May 01, 2015 ) *The Sheila Schematic gained the Caution Order component during Shadow Ops Cycle #11 - ( May 01, 2015 ) *The Sheila Schematic gained the M205 Launcher component during Shadow Ops Cycle #11 - ( May 01, 2015 ) *The Sheila Schematic was introduced via the Workshop during Genesis ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Information *The Sheila Schematic has a constant Component Capacity of 2,500 independent of Sheila's level. *The Sheila Schematic has NO Lost Tech Components. *The Sheila Schematic has NO Epic Tech Components *The Sheila Schematic has 16 Limited Tech Components. **Including 4 Tactical Components available for the Command Slots. Trivia *The Sheila Schematic is available in Workshop upon unlocking Sheila. *The Sheila Schematic has NO native Components, all component's Availability is Restricted. *The Sheila Schematic was released into the Workshop initially with NO Components. *The Sheila Schematic is equipped with 3 Utility Slots **Utility Slot - A Schematic Slot that may be filled from a shared pool of Utility Components. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/29/15 ) - Assimilation - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 11 - 13 / Campaign 4. *Kixeye Forum ( 04/29/15 ) - Component Repair ( Official ) - Component Repair system from design perspective *Kixeye Forum ( 06/01/15 ) - Component Repair Changes ( Official ) - Component Repair adjustment reduced Gallery Design Icons.jpg Navigation Category:Infantry Schematic Category:Special Forces Schematic Category:A to Z